Deoxys
|-|Normal Forme= |-|Attack Forme= |-|Defense Forme= |-|Speed Forme= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C Name: Deoxys Origin: Pokemon (Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire) Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Mutated Alien Virus, Legendary Pokemon, DNA Pokemon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, durability, endurance, speed, multiple element manipulation, high-level psychic manipulation, adaptive transformations, regeneration (high), can survive in the vacuum of space, immortality, true flight, high-level detection, magnetic force manipulation, aurora creation Attack Potency: At least Moon Level 'via power-scaling, higher as Attack Forme Deoxys 'Speed: Sub-Relativistic via power-scaling (fought with Mega Rayquaza), higher as Speed Forme Deoxys Durability: At least Moon Level (survived being inside the meteor that Mega Rayquaza destroyed without any true visible injury, also fought it afterwards), higher as Defense Forme Deoxys Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Class NJ+ Stamina: Very high, as Deoxys is able to use extremely powerful techniques without noticeable exhaustion and it can directly fight against even other Legendary Pokemon, such as Rayquaza Range: Extended melee range, several meters to many kilometers with certain moves of various types Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely High Weaknesses: It is weak to Ghost, Dark, and Bug type moves, while its different formes can raise certain attributes, they also lower other ones, as the Attack Forme lowers durability, the Defense Forme lowers attack potency and the Speed Forme lowers both attack potency and durability albeit not to the extent the Attack Forme and Defense Forme lower their individual attributes, in Normal Forme stats are pretty well-balanced, and its brain (the purple crystal in its chest) is exposed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hyper Beam: Deoxys fires an energy beam of pure destruction at its targets. It may have to recharge afterwards. Psycho Boost: Deoxys' signature move. Deoxys fires an extremely powerful energy projectile at the foe. Extreme Speed: Deoxys can move at very high speeds to strike the foe before they can even properly react under normal circumstances. Zap Cannon: Deoxys fires a very powerful, electric projectile sphere at the foes, ensuring that they are also suffering paralysis. Protect: Deoxys creates a virtually impenetrable force field that defends it from virtually any attack. Night Shade: Deoxys fires a black beam of energy with a red or purple outline at the foes. Psychic: Deoxys uses strong psychokinesis to use for offensive, defensive, and supplementary means, such as lifting target in question or simply blasting them. Double Team: Deoxys can create illusory copies of itself. Recover: Deoxys regenerates from virtually any damage, including its whole body. Teleport: Deoxys can teleport itself to escape from the battles. Reflect: Deoxys can reduce the damage of physical attacks by creating a wall. Light Screen: Deoxys can reduce the damage of non-physical attacks by creating a wall. Safeguard: Deoxys creates a green barrier that prevents almost anything or anyone from reaching it. Giga Impact: Basically the physical equivalent to Hyper Beam. Deoxys violently tackles the opponents. Iron Defense: Deoxys coats itself in a layer of metal, presumably iron, to boost its Defence stat. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Ice Users Category:Psychics Category:Pokemon Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Energy Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Teleportation Category:Lightning Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Good Characters Category:Flight Category:Regeneration Category:Light Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Aliens Category:Nintendo